


A complete Family

by nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil discover that the recipe for a perfect life includes a bit of fur.





	A complete Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pet Flash Fest

Phil woke up to the sound of roaring thunder and pouring rain. It was too early to get up, there was bearly any light filtering through the curtains.

 

He checked over his shoulder. His lover was still asleep, cuddling up to him and breathing softly.

 

He looked to his other side and found a pair of eyes looking back at him. Phil patted the bed softly and felt the covers move before he was rewarded by a few licks to his face and a fluffy cuddle. He kissed the furred head, this was life.  

 

—

 

Months later, Phil decided that he wanted more. He had gotten carried away watching cute animal videos again, he shut down his computer wiping his eyes. The bedroom door opened and he was faced with 2 pairs of brown eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, love?”, Dan questioned.

 

“Do you think we are ready for another one?” he said looking wistfully at Dan.

 

“Already? don’t you think it’s too soon?”, Dan looked at their Shiba Inu who had jumped on the bed and was doing a great job at cleaning Phil’s face.

 

“Oh!” he smiled turning his face away trying to avoid a proper make out session with his pup. “Yes! his birthday is coming up and I  think he needs a friend”. Phil petted Maple softly trying to calm him down. “It could be his birthday present!!” he said excitedly.

 

Dan sat beside him silently thinking. Phil knew that he was going to get a second pet. He had thought he would need to argue his case, but the fact that Dan hadn’t said no right from the start was a very good sign.

 

He decided to look for some shelters in the area who had hypoallergenic animals, he wanted to keep his options open.

 

—

 

After some extensive research, he found a shelter that offered a few animals that suited his needs and planned the trip. It required some preparation because he wanted his pets to get along; Maple would be the one to choose their new friend. It would be unfair to his puppy if they got a new animal that didn’t get along with him.

 

When they walked in, Phil felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He had so much fun playing with the dogs, petting the cats, feeding the bunnies and picking up the hamsters.

 

The volunteers introduced Maple to some of the animals. He got along with the puppies right away but Phil knew they had found their new pet when the kittens got out to play. They had all climbed on the dog, he stayed as still as possible and licked them carefully.

 

They could all tell Maple was happy with his new friends, but there was a particularly feisty kitty who had won his heart by trying to bite his face and paws.

 

Dan wearily asked the people in charge what were the chances of them being able to keep the cat. They were assured that being a female of a suitable breed and fair colour, she would be the closest to 100% hypoallergenic cat as they could get; especially considering Phil was still able to breathe around her.

 

On the way home, they picked up everything they needed plus some toys for their pets to play.

 

Maple had always been a happy dog, he got everything he needed but having a friend to play had been a blessing. They knew cats had a few very energetic years before settling into their “fluffy furniture state” as a friend had explained to them.

 

The dog certainly enjoyed running around with Pancakes and the long naps together, laying over each other. Always together.

 

Both Dan and Phil took pictures of their pets often, moved by their love and cute antics.

 

What Phil loved the most about Pancakes was the nose kisses she always gave him and how she would cuddle up to him when he was working on his computer. Dan’s favourite thing was her purring cuddles when he was feeling down; she always noticed and checked on him. She always made him feel better.

 

Who knew that Maple Syrup and Pancakes was the perfect recipe for a happy life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: Siamese cats are not hypoallergenic, there is a breed that looks quite similar that is but they have long hair. I just wanted to use pictures of my cat, so I took creative license.
> 
> Follow me on my writing blog @succubusphan.
> 
> Tumblr link: https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/173141234061/a-complete-family


End file.
